Alcance
. Mientras que el valor numérico fue reducido en 125 unidades, el cambio en el tipo de selección de objetivo solo reduce el alcance en 25 contra Brand.]]Alcance es una medida utilizada para determinar qué tan lejos puede llegar un ataque básico o una habilidad. Comparte escala con la velocidad de movimiento, un punto se traduce como una distancia del juego atravesada. Nótese que el alcance de los ataques básicos se mide diferente al alcance de una habilidad. Dado el de una unidad fuente y el hitbox de una unidad objetivo, el alcance se calcula de la siguiente manera: el alcance de los ataques básicos de borde a borde; el de habilidades con objetivo de centro a centro; el de disparos de habilidad de borde a borde; y el de áreas de efecto centradas en un campeón desde el borde de la fuente (los campeones más grandes no se benefician menos de auras de campeones menores). La diferencia es aproximadamente 100 (por ejemplo un alcance de ataque básico de 550 unidades tiene un rango de lanzamiento de alrededor de 650 unidades)Hitboxes, Range and Deflection. Retrieved 13 August 2012Annie q and normal attack same 625 range, but normal attack range longer than q, Why?. Retrieved 13 August 2012What's the difference between spell range and autoattack range?. Retrieved 13 August 2012 Cada campeón comienza el juego con cierto alcance base de ataques básicos. Esto puede variar de 125 a 175 unidades para unidades melé y de 425 a 650 para unidades a distancia. El mayor alcance base de ataques básicos pertenece a . A nivel 18, es 661 de superando a a nivel 16 con 655 de alcance de ataques básicos. Esto se debe a . Modificadores del alcance de los ataques básicos * aumenta su alcance de ataques de 150 a 325 durante 12 segundos. * aumenta su alcance de ataque en por acumulación. El máximo es +50 a nivel 3 y 6 acumulaciones. * aumenta su alcance de ataques de 175 a 325 para el ataque. * aumenta su alcance de ataque de 525 a . * aumenta su alcance de 125 a 175 al evolucionar la habilidad luego de subir de nivel su definitiva, . * aumenta su alcance de ataque de 500 a durante 8 segundos. * aumenta su alcance de ataque de 125 a 155 para el ataque. * aumenta su alcance de ataque de 125 a 175 por la duración. * aumenta su alcance de 125 a 600 (750 con 6 trofeos en el ) mientras está en una maleza y segundo luego de salir de la misma, causando que salte hacia su objetivo. * aumenta su alcance de ataque de 125 a 200 durante 15 segundos. * aumenta su alcance base de ataque de 550 en 7 con cada nivel (+119 a nivel 18). * aumenta su alcance de ataque de 550 a 850 durante 7 segundos. * aumenta su alcance de ataques de 175 a 300 para el ataque. Las siguientes habilidades cambian la clasificación del ataque de un campeón de "a distancia" a "melé", o viceversa. Esto afecta a cosas como , , , , y . * reduce su alcance de ataque de 550 a 125 hasta que cambie de forma. * reduce su alcance de ataque de 400-500 a 150 hasta que cambie de forma. * aumenta su alcance de ataques de 125 a 500 hasta que cambie de posición. * aumenta su alcance de ataques de 125 a 525 durante 10 segundos. * reduce su alcance de ataque de 525 a 125 hasta que cambie de forma. * reduce su alcance de ataque de 525 a 125 durante 20 segundos o hasta que utilice . Tabla Lista de campeones a distancia de mayor a menor alcance de ataques básicos. Lista de campeones melé. Habilidades dirigidas (excepciones) Las siguientes habilidades dirigidas calculan su alcance como un ataque básicos (borde a borde): * y * * * y *''Puede que esta lista esté incompleta.'' Referencias cs:Range de:Reichweite en:Range fr:Portée pl:Zasięg pt-br:Alcance ru:Дальность атаки zh:攻击范围 Categoría:Listas de estadísticas de campeones Categoría:Estadísticas de Campeones Categoría:Elementos de la jugabilidad